The subject matter presented herein relates to an approach that automatically magnifies an area of a display screen in order to improve user selection of graphical controls.
Modern information handling systems, especially mobile information handling systems such as mobile telephones, tablet devices, and the like, often present abundant information on a relatively small display screen. Many of these display screens are touch-enabled which allow a user to select a graphical control using a stylus or finger. Because of the small size of the display screen and a relatively large number of graphical controls presented in a small area, unintended selections often occur.